


Thundering Hailstorms within the Mind

by N0ble0ak



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Promises, Character Study, Dreams, Gen, Gore, Monsters, Orcs, a side of Identity Issues, and a sprinkle of Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0ble0ak/pseuds/N0ble0ak
Summary: A few drabbles centering around Magusar and Sortiara as requested from twitter. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	1. Temerate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaaaa/gifts).



> Temerate - to break a bond or promise.

_Two hearts entwined,_

_Two sorcerers on a journey,_

_A familiar tale that transcends time._

_“We’ve been travelling for quite some time now. There’s a lovely inn nearby and I’ve heard the market has been recently supplied. Wouldn’t you like to rest for a bit?”_

_“We don’t have time to stop there.”_

_“Hhmm… You’ve said the exact same thing to me last time we were here. I would’ve liked to try the tea they sell here. You know you owe me.”_

_“Oh? I owe you now?_

_“Yes, you absolutely do. Now promise me that we’ll stop by the markets next time we’re here. Can you do that for me, dear~?”_

_“Hah, I suppose I do. Fine… I promise.”_

_The sorcerer extends his hand, as does the sorceress, until they both meet and lock pinkie fingers. Once the promise has been made, the air changes dramatically._

_It’s warmer, almost overbearingly so, and it’s so, so bright. The light growing brighter and brighter still until it’s suddenly blinding-_

Magusar’s eyes fly open and he awakens suddenly with a quiet gasp. He scrambles to sit up, clutching tightly at his nightshirt as he hunches forward. The heart in his chest beat rapidly. His vision blurs and a warm liquid runs down his face. 

_Tears,_ he observes briefly, as the drops stain his blankets. Puzzled, he touches his cheek as more tears run down his face. Panting quietly, he rides out the wave of emotion until he feels… not calm, per say, but grounded.

Inhaling, exhaling. 

Inhaling, exhaling. 

Twice more before he straightens his posture and wipes the tears from his face.

The collection of golden eyes running along his right arm seem to stare into his very soul. Something heavy nests itself in the pit of his stomach. Magusar sits there, pondering what just happened. He’d been dreaming hadn’t he? 

Right… that was the most likely outcome considering he’d just awoken from slumber. Although the events of what he had dreamt of had all but faded from his memory. Which was… _strange._ Usually if he’d dreamt something that affected him emotionally, it would mean it was another one of his premonitions. 

And yet, for the life of him he can’t seem to remember what he’d forgotten. He narrows his eyes. Why is that?

Minutes pass by and yet no matter how deep he searches there is nothing for him to recall. He _knows_ it's there, whatever that _something_ is. He just can’t reach it.

The feeling is akin to an itch he can’t scratch or having something right on the tip of his tongue and yet still out of reach. It’s beyond frustrating. A sigh leaves his lips as he turns his head, the light of the rising sun catching his attention.

Magusar isn’t sure why, but he had a feeling that today wasn’t going to be kind. And he turned out to be correct, as he so often was.

That day, the axe that he so often wielded, felt exceedingly heavy.


	2. Liberosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few drabbles centering around Magusar and Sortiara as requested from twitter. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liberosis - the desire to care less about things.

The wind whipped at Sortiara’s short blond hair as she sat perched atop the crumbling ruins of a frozen building. Lake Andromeda always invoked a strange feeling within her. Whether it was good or bad was up to debate (be it far from her to understand her own feelings when she’d spent her whole life running away from them) but for some reason she always found herself coming back to this place.

As if she were somehow drawn to it. The cold didn’t bother her at all. Perhaps it was because frost magic was a favorite of hers. Cold, piercing, and untouchable. It was what she strived to be. 

~~What she had to be.~~

Golden eyes trail towards the giant frozen statue of a woman impaled by several spikes of ice. A heart made of ice… how wonderful that would be. It would make life a lot easier. To not have to feel, to be able to lock things away easily, to be unable to hurt. (Perhaps learning of the truth wouldn’t have hurt so bad.) Her fingers grip tightly onto the fabric of her pants. 

Oh, how she envied the statue of ice.

~~Lies.~~

But now she was thinking too much. It was unlike her. Ruminating over pointless things never got her anywhere. (It usually only made her angrier.) With a sigh, the sorceress rises from her perch and leaps gracefully from the ruins onto the ice below.

Ignorance really is bliss, Sortiara mused ruefully.

A moment later the thought makes her furious. Her curse, reacting to her emotions, begins to activate. Satisfying her bloodlust is the only thing on her mind. Well, that and her hatred for the world. With a yell, she summons a sword of ice, and charges at the pack of Orcs.

Her blade struck through the Orcs flesh without a hint of grace. The execution never mattered, it wasn’t as if she could control it, all that mattered was there her bloodlust was sated. That being said, it was a brutal matter of affairs.

Blood dripped against the ice. Viscera and chunks of skin splattered against the rocks like horrible decorations.

She absolutely hated it. The smell, the sight, the color, the sounds. What she was capable of frightened her. She never wanted her life to be like this. She never wanted to see things such as this. ~~But she couldn’t stop herself.~~

Even the aftermath was pissing her off. If she was going to maul these creatures she may as well stick with it until the end, shouldn’t she? If only their pitiable ~~adorable~~ meows hadn’t made her waver. Narrowing her eyes, a harsh breath leaves her lips as she watches the pack of cats trot away.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was all pointless in the end anyways.

That was the lie she told herself in order to not give in to the faint hope she felt stirring within her chest.

If only she could make herself believe it. It would have made parting from this world so much easier.


End file.
